superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Credits
The Wiggles are Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Written by The Wiggles Directed, Produced & 3D Animation by Dean Covell Choreographer Leanne Halloran Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur Leanne Ashley Dorothy's Voice Carolyn Ferrie Henry the Octopus Charmaine Martin Wags the Dog Edward Rooke Santa Claus Jonathon Mill Mexican Puppets by Balooga Puppets Iggy Graeme Haddon Ziggy & Frank Edward Rooke Feliz Navidad Dancers Larissa Wright Reem Hanwell Elyssa Dawson Kristen Knox Rhianna Kitching Shannon Smith Mary Clare Field Joseph Joseph Field Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer Cassandra Halloran Reindeer Jessica Halloran Sian Ryan Sofia Silvestrini Elves Clare Field Joseph Field Emma Ryan Natasha Petracic Ashleigh Johns Alicia Bryant Lauren Tilt Anthony Silvestrini Leonardo Silvestrini Shepherds Jessica Halloran Sian Ryan Emma Ryan Wise Men Cassandra Halloran Sofia Silvestrini Anthony Silvestrini Donkey Laura Tilt Cow Alicia Bryant Sheep Natasha Petracic Ashleigh Johns Drummer Boy Leonardo Silvestrini Little Girl Ceili Moore Camera - Steadicam Barry Armstrong Camera Murray Kelso Camera Assistant Hugh Thorpe Production Design Andrew Horne Art Direction Galvin Barbey Art Department Manager Deborah Szapiro Set Construction Craig Elliot Rion Hogan Phil Ascot Standby Props Tristan Fitzgerald Wardrobe Kerry Dawson Additional Costumes Bridgette Thorn Production Assistant Cameron Warn Production Office Paul Field Karen Smith Tammy Garton Lighting Director Borce Damcevski Lighting Assistant Nick Thompson OnLine Editors Steve Rees Chisholm McTavish Sound Recordist & Playback Matthew Acland Video/Audio Engineer Tony Douglass Child Minders Maxine Halloran Glen Ryan Pauline Field Vocals Greg Page Backup Vocals Paul Paddick The Wiggles Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn Dominic Lindsay Cello Margaret Lindsay Viola Angela Lindsay Violin Maria Schattovitts Drums Tony Henry & Peter Iacono Guitars Terry Murray, Rex Kelaher Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page Bass Murray Cook Organ, Piano Accordion Jeff Fatt Additional Video Music Dominic Lindsay Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller Roy Mollaco, Ron Rug Songs Performed by The Wiggles Have a Very Merry Christmas J. Field (Amco) Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, P. Paddick (EMI Music) Here Comes Santa Claus G. Autrey. Q. Haldeman (EMI Music) Go Santa Go J. Field (Amco) Ding Dong Merrily on High Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Christmas Star M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Unto Us, This Holy Night J. Field (Amco) Feliz Navidad J. Felicinao (BMG) Jingle Bells Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Christmas Picnic M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Henry's Christmas Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Jeff's Christmas Tune M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Away in a Manager Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Silent Night Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) 3D Rendering Services Swampmagic Animations Stock Footage The Image Bank Catering Argy's Cafe Crows Nest All enquires for The Wiggles (02) 9810 4777 Fax (02) 9555 2992 Wiggles on the Internet - www.thewiggles.com.au To join the Wiggles mailing list send $5.00 to PO BOX 768 Rozelle 2039 NSW along with your name adress, state, postcode & phone number. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog are registered trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited © 1997 Category:Video Credits Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment